


La guerre est finie

by bfcure, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Getting a House Together, Humor, M/M, Picnic, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Азирафаэль и Кроули покупают коттедж в Саут Даунс и отправляются на пикник.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Good Omens 2021: внеконкурс





	La guerre est finie

_La guerre est finie  
Je t’emmène sur la mer  
Vers l’univers  
Je te prends avec moi  
Avec mes ailes  
Vers l’univers_

Indochine, «La guerre est finie»

— Это подозрительно, — сказал Азирафаэль. 

— М-м? — Кроули смотрел на дорогу, вдыхал морской воздух и, казалось, совсем не беспокоился, что с их будущим домом что-то было не так.

И он имел на это право, думал Азирафаэль. Конец света не состоялся… по техническим причинам, Бентли и книжный магазин благодаря Адаму обрели вторую жизнь, а Рай и Ад после неудавшейся казни уволили их задним числом. «И без выходного пособия», — шутил Кроули. Ни наверху, ни внизу не спешили применять трудовой кодекс.

Не то чтобы Кроули нуждался в каких-то пособиях. Деньги (настоящие, никаких чудес) у него были. «Грамотные вложения с шестнадцатого века, ангел».

И торговаться с риэлтором он не собирался. Его привлёк участок, где находился дом. Кроули всегда хотел жить у моря и иметь свой сад.

— Подозрительно, что они так долго не могли продать коттедж, — тем не менее объяснил Азирафаэль.

— Если в доме нельзя жить, мы его снесём и построим новый, — беззаботно ответил Кроули. — Мы же никуда не опаздываем?

— Ну, торопиться нам точно незачем, — просиял Азирафаэль.

Риэлтор, нервная женщина лет сорока, ждала их у калитки. Её тревожность объяснялась просто: пусть коттедж и выглядел намного лучше, чем представлял Азирафаэль, деревянные полы частично сгнили, а шкафы на кухне облюбовали крысы.

— С крысами я договорюсь, — пообещал Кроули. — Я вроде как их главнокомандующий. Полы мы заменим. Ты только взгляни на обсерваторию! А зал на первом этаже можно переоборудовать в библиотеку. 

— Спальня тоже неплоха, — произнёс Азирафаэль. — Мне нравится панорамное окно.

— Это значит, вы покупаете коттедж? — с надеждой спросила риэлтор.

Кроули улыбнулся фирменной острой улыбкой, и женщина заметно побледнела.

— Да, мы покупаем дом. Надеюсь все необходимые документы у вас с собой? — Азирафаэль ткнул Кроули локтем в бок.

Тот пожал плечами и снова улыбнулся. Риэлтор уронила папку. Азирафаэль, вздохнув, поднял её. 

— Пакость демону в радость, — одними губами прошептал Кроули.

Стыдно ему определённо не было.

Азирафаэль закатил глаза и последовал за риэлтором в гостиную, где от прежних хозяев остался стол и несколько стульев.

Когда под договором появились подписи Азирафаэля и Кроули, а на телефон риэлтора пришло подтверждение, что нужная сумма перечислена, она выскочила на улицу, не попрощавшись.

— Обязательно было её пугать?

— Не люблю, когда мне лгут. Она умолчала о крысах и сгнивших полах, ангел. Но довольно об этом. Когда-то ты обещал мне пикник. 

— Да, мой дорогой. Но я не подготовился… 

Азирафаэля сник.

— Корзинка с едой и напитками в багажнике Бентли, — Кроули взял его за руку и потянул к двери.

Они долго целовались на крыльце — Азирафаэль пожелал немедленно вознаградить Кроули за предусмотрительность.

А потом, достав из багажника корзину для пикников, они спустились на пляж. Кроули открыл вино и наполнил бокалы. Стеклянные, не пластиковые. В конце концов, им ещё жить на Земле, поэтому стоило относиться к природе уважительно и не увеличивать количество пластика без необходимости.

— Как думаешь, сколько у нас времени? — спросил Азирафаэль.

— До нового Армагеддона? — уточнил Кроули.

Азирафаэль кивнул.

— Не знаю, ангел. Я рассчитываю, по меньшей мере, на шесть тысяч лет. Нам многое предстоит наверстать…


End file.
